gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Fever 105
A Fever 105 é uma estação de rádio em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, hospedada por Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (dublado por Julius Dyson). A estação toca disco, soul, R & B e funk. Descrição A vibe da rádio combina bem com a atmosfera geral dos anos 80 da Vice City, mesmo que o gênero Disco não fosse mais tão popular naquela época. 3 músicas da sua playlist são reproduzidas nos clubes de Vice City, confirmando que se encaixa bem com a sensação hedonista da época. Um álbum de músicas da estação está disponível separadamente ou como parte do 7-CD Vice City Soundtrack Box Set. Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, está fortemente implícito que Fever costumava ser a estação Hip-hop / Electro Fresh FM. Isto é ainda mais evidenciado pelo fato de que a Fresh 105 era transmitida na mesma frequência, e seu DJ, Luke, estava com muita raiva de Biscuit porque ele se ofereceu para comprar a estação. Playlist Algumas músicas foram removidas nas edições iOS, Android e PS2 Classics (PS3 e PS4). *The Whispers - "And The Beat Goes On" (1979) *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" (1982) *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down to Saturday Night" (1983) *Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" (1983) *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" (1985) *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (1983) *Rick James - "Ghetto Life" (1981) *Michael Jackson - "Wanna be Startin' Somethin'" (1982) (Removida nas edições a partir da 7ª geração de consoles) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - "Shame" (1977) *Teena Marie - "Behind The Groove" (1980) *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" (1983) *Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" (1974) *Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" (1982) Galeria Fever 105.png|Logomarca da rádio. OliverBiscuit-GTAVC.png|O DJ da rádio, Oliver Biscuit. Fever-105-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|Camisa da rádio no GTA Online. Curiosidades *"Summer Madness", do Kool & the Gang, foi tocado no primeiro trailer do GTA Vice City. *"Last Night a DJ Saved My Life " de Indeep é a primeira música do Fever que toca quando se inicia o jogo e se sintoniza na Fever. *"Automatic", de Pointer Sisters é reproduzida dentro do Clube Malibu. *"All Night Long", de Mary Jane Girls, e "Behind the Groove", de Teena Marie, tocam dentro do Pole Position Club. *Está implícito que esta é a estação de rádio favorita de Lance Vance, pois é a estação padrão para seu Infernus branco. *Fever 105 é uma das estações de rádio favoritas dos haitianos, juntamente com a Flash FM, que pode ser ouvido depois que o jogador rouba o seu Voodoo. *"Act Like You Know", do Fat Larry's Band , foi apresentado no trailer do PC para o GTA Vice City. *"All Night Long", de Mary Jane Girls, possui uma linha de baixo parecida com a de "Risin' To The Top" de Keni Burke, que pode ser ouvido na estação VCFL no GTA Vice City Stories. *"Get Down Saturday Night ", de Oliver Cheatham , foi testado na canção de Michael Gray "The Weekend", que aparece na lista de reprodução do DJ Paul na Vladivostok FM para o Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. *No GTA Online , durante o fim de semana do Dia das Bruxas, uma camiseta de edição especial com o logotipo estava disponível no Crate Drops. *"Summertime" de The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff usa a melodia de "Summer Madness", do Kool & The Gang. Veja também *Radio '76 FM - uma rádio funk em Grand Theft Auto. *Lo-Fi FM - uma rádio funk e soul em Grand Theft Auto 2. *Futuro FM- uma rádio de funk e dance no GTA 2. *Flash FM - uma rádio no GTA Vice City e GTA Vice City Stories que toca uma música de Michael Jackson. *Bounce FM- uma funk e disco de rádio no GTA San Andreas, que toca uma música de Rick James. *CSR 103.9 - um novo swing de jacks e rádio soul contemporâneo em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Master Sounds 98.3 - uma rádio de rare groove e funk clássico no GTA San Andreas. *Paradise FM uma rádio de disco e funk no GTA Vice City Stories . *VCFL - uma rádio soul e R & B no GTA Vice City Stories que toca uma canção de Rick James. *The Vibe 98.8 - um rádio R & B e funk em Grand Theft Auto IV que toca uma música de Mtume. *K109 - uma rádio disco e funk em GTA IV e GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *International Funk- uma rádio funk em GTA IV. *Truth & Soul - uma rádio funk e soul instrumental em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *The Lowdown 91.1 - uma rádio de Soul e funk clássico em Grand Theft Auto V. *Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - Uma rádio de variados estilos musicais em GTA 5. Navegação ar:فيفير 105 de:Fever 105 en:Fever 105 es:Fever 105 fr:Fever 105 hu:Fever 105 pl:Fever 105 ro:Fever 105 ru:Fever 105 Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios de Vice City Categoria:Rádios do GTA Vice City Categoria:Rádios do Universo 3D